Sorry
by Fiction lover250
Summary: When a horrible mistake makes the couple of the year, James Neutron, founder and CEO of Neu-co industries and Cynthia Vortex, D.A of New York, to break-up, James does the only thing that can clear up this fight with Cynthia so that their relationship might be rekindled.
1. Prologue

**James's POV**

Today is sunny, bright and beautiful. A good day to to go for a stroll, or to go to the beach. A day for loved ones to be together.

Love...That word still breaks my heart, because as I hear or think about that word my train of thought drifts back to _her,_ my lost love.

My name is James Neutron, or jimmy, as my very close friends would call me. I am 25 years old. I still live in my hometown, Retroville, residing in my mansion, or estate as sheen would say.

I am the CEO and founder of Neu-co industries, the number one science company in the world. I am currently not married, nor am I dating anyone for the time being, despite what the rumor mill is speculating about my life.

However, I did have a girlfriend once, her name is Cynthia Vortex, the D.A of New York, best at her job, just like she always was. A stunningly beautiful blonde with gorgeous emerald green eyes that i always drown in as i look at them. My heart slowly breaks as i think more and more about her.

We were in love, a type of love that doesn't come by easily to everyone, but luckily, we found it within ourselves.

We dated for three years, our colleagues and relatives believed so deeply that our love would last forever, and it probably would, we would have probably gotten married, I wouldn't have opposed the idea.

All these things would have happened too, if i hadn't _screwed it all up_


	2. The Memory

**James's POV**

 _That night... I remember it like it was yesterday, not a year ago. I still regret it like hell, and I don't think i can ever let myself live that memory down..._

 **30th March 2*****

"Do I really have to go to the party?" I whined as Cynthia 'Cindy' tightens the knot of my black bow tie.

"Yes you do. You can't keep skipping your _own_ company's party, you have to at least go one in a year" she stubbornly argued.

Why did she have to be this smart?.

"But..."

"No buts, now stop moving your big head nerd-tron, its harder to knot the bow tie if you keep moving your head"

"Aww, but you love my big head and all other parts of me" I smirked

"Unfortunately..." I could tell she was kidding as she tried to suppress a smile.

The topic of my head has been a tease I use against her since we started dating, Its like tradition now.

"I mean seriously, what the heck would you do without me in your life" she teased.

I chuckled. "Probably nothing".

She gave a genuine smile which in turn made my heart melt.

My reply was not a far fetched answer, although I could still achieve somethings without her, she had really helped a lot for the uprising of my company. She has been the brains behind most of the successful devices my company Neu-co has created, but she allows me take all the credit, although, I still make it up to her in the ways that I can.

I didn't want to go to the boring party with the paparazzi and boring speeches while i could stay with my beautiful girlfriend.

"But we can stay here, and watch movies and snuggle, or just plain make out, or maybe something else..." I wiggled my eyebrows suggestively at my last statement which earned me a punch from a blushing Cindy although it didn't hurt i pretended it did. I guess working out in my personal gym does pay off.

I'm so glad that I have a beautiful girlfriend and date, with her sparkling green dress which brings out her eyes, those emerald pools that I let myself drown in, and her curves that I'm glad to be the only person to be able to explore. Accompanied by her black shoes. She's so beautiful and..Damn, I could just take her here.

I'm in my black tux and bow tie, which earned me the compliment of "Hunk muffin" from Cynthia.

We headed out to my Mercedes Benz,and we headed out to the hall.

As a result of being the CEO and Cynthia and I being proclaimed the most famous couple of the year, we were bombarded by paparazzi, camera lights flashing in our eyes, useless questions being asked, some of which were

"Sir, sir, is it true that both of you are getting married"

"M'am we heard that Mr Neutron is only dating you because you are pregnant with his child?"

but we didn't satisfy their questions with any comment.

The hall was great and beautiful, live soft classical music playing. Definitely perfect for the occasion.

"Gosh, I don't think they have lives to live, if their lives are just to feed off from others" Cindy said to me as we got inside the hall. I answered her with a hearty chuckle, implying that i agreed with her statement. The one about the pregnancy must have ticked her off.

We got separated as soon as the investors came and crowded me, but only after Cynthia agreed that I could leave her side.

I'm not usually a drinker mostly because I can't keep alcohol down, but for the sake of my first time coming to my company's party this year, I decided that the situation called for it.

I think I've had one drink too many as my eye sight becomes blurry, but fortunately, I can still keep my balance.

I decided that i miss Cynthia by my side and go searching for a blonde woman in a green dress. Several minutes later my search has come to a stop as I find such woman. I grabbed her by the waist and pulled her in for a deep kiss. I know PDA is not something we engage in most times, but i just can't help myself plus I was under the influence of alcohol.

Although surprised at first, she responded to my kiss with such fierceness that I was stunned, because Cindy's kisses were soft, but I didn't think too deeply into it since i was enjoying it anyways.

I noticed that immediately she kissed me back the music stopped playing all eyes were on us, I didn't care anyways. Suddenly the heads turned to another person, a woman, all looking at her for what she was going to do next. I was confused. What does she have to do with anything?

She suddenly started walking towards me, which further confused me. Suddenly i felt a hand come in contact with my face. HARD.

"What the hell' confusion turned to anger. Who the hell did this woman think she was.

She pointed an accusing finger at Cindy, "Who is she" her voice was so soft, and it sounded like she was going to cry.

My anger reduced and my confusion increased.

"She's my girlfriend..." I answered

She seemed to sniff the air. " Neutron were you _drinking_?"

"That is none of your business".

The hall was deadly silent. I swore i heard a woman's hair pin drop. Why is this lady so important?

"Jimmy please clear your eyes" Jimmy?, only my Cynthia, friends and family called me that. NO one else even knew about that nick name. I slowly cleared my eyes as things came into focus.

I finally saw it... _HER_

It was Cynthia!

Then who is...

I slowly looked to my side, and found someone who wasn't Cynthia but I could identify her as one of my workers in the financial sector of my office. DAMNNN

I looked back to Cynthia to find out that she wasn't there, i turned back to my worker with hate and anger in my eyes

" _You're fired!"_

I quickly ran outside to search for Cindy, but i couldn't find her. I was quickly swarmed by the paparazzi, I fought my way out, tempted to punch all of the reporters' faces. But as soon as I got out Cynthia was no where to be found so as my Mercedes.

* * *

 **I've never seen her ever since that day, except during the airing of her law cases.**

* * *

 _PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW. THANK YOU_


	3. An Ending

**_Sorry for the late update but I hope as you read this story, you'll enjoy it as much as I did as I when I was writing it, so now I'll stop talking and let you get started with.._**.

 **THE END**

JIMMY'S POV

 _This is probably the most stupid plan I have ever had in my entire life. I should probably not go through with it, even if this crazy plan of mine works and she does forgive me, she'll probably still kill me for doing this to her._

I am currently a sweaty mess, a sweaty nervous mess, this is because I can't concentrate and I keep fidgeting and twirling my fingers at the anticipation of my plan to get Cindy back, which is quite unusual of me because I'm usually very confident.

This really bit me in my arse during the meeting with my workers, which I had called for to talk about the improvement of quality in the products and inventions we had previously made. I was not focused, I kept stammering until I decided I had had enough of it and asked Steve from the engineering department to continue with the meeting while I went out to go clear my mind, he instantly understood since he was a friend of mine and agreed to it while I went out of the office to my car and drove home, perks of being the CEO of your own company.

 _This will all be worth it, this will all be worth it._

I kept repeating this mantra in my head, trying to relax myself as I found myself at the electronic gates of my house, put in my password and drove into my garage. I stepped into my empty house and sighed, I couldn't take this anymore, this is all wrong , I want...no I need this plan to work.

I went over the past few weeks in my head. I kissed another woman under the influence of alcohol, Cindy isn't speaking to me, the press has been all over me, Cindy came over to our house, I had hope that she came to talk things out, reality smacked me in the face when I realized that she came to pack all her belongings from our house which obviously included my heart and moved over to Sheen and Libby's house.

I went back to work, the place where that b*h used to work bringing back horrible memories making me cold and hard, rejected most of the ideas from my workers even though some were actually good, and heard my workers whispering about Cindy and I, gave said workers hard stares which quieted them, and to top it all always came back to my empty and cold bed.

Yep, these past few weeks have been the _best_ weeks of my life.

This plan of mine had a few risks;

Firstly and most importantly, it could cause Cindy her job as the D.A

Secondly, she could not forgive me and thus embarrass me and lower my reputation and;

Lastly, she could punch me in the face which would be risk one and two combined.

But despite the risks I still wanted to go through with the plan because I love her enough to try and if she really loves me she'll forgive me, right? Well I sure hope so.

The plan is that... And although it's pretty stupid I still want to do it, anyways the plan is that I barge in the court when she's having a case and beg her to take me back (I also have a plan B but it's only if this plan doesn't work which is not very likely) and since I've been watching her cases and had also asked someone in her office when she would be having her next case.

This was extremely hard since I was told that Cindy had given strict orders to not give any info about herself to me, but after convincing negotiation, the person gave me the much needed info about Cindy's cases, which included the date and time but I had to keep my mouth shut if she ever asked me about who gave me the info.

With that info I knew the closest (and less important) case was today and I was fully prepared for every one of the risks. And no, I did tell my close friends about this plan, but unfortunately the only thing I got out of my friends were disapproving looks, I was quite surprised when they didn't approve of my plan.

I had especially researched in all the romance(and quite cliche in my opinion) that the male protagonist usually does something drastic and risky and his love interest usually goes all love eyed and takes him back seeing it as an act of true love or whatever, so why didn't they love it as much as I did. I didn't take their advice though, convinced I was right, which I usually was.

I drove over to the court, having some faith in my plan which gave me some confidence to try and carry out my plan, hopefully she'll forgive me and not kill me for almost ruining her career, that is, if the plan actually works out perfectly.

I entered through the big doors of the immediate entrance of the court which they freely allowed me to do since they knew who I was and also who they had seen me with a couple of times which obviously was Cindy. Just had to enter the main court house, I was just about to barge in when reality dawned on me, this is dumb, I shouldn't be doing this she deserves better than this, I'm risking someone else's job and a D.A for that matter.

At this moment I really hated my conscience for making me guilty this far into my plan but loved it for making me realize my mistake early enough. "Onto plan B I guess" I muttered to myself. Plan B wasn't special just to watch her, cause well I missed seeing her and wanted to see her in a place that wasn't my large screen T.V, and try and convince her in all the ways I can and if she doesn't still want to accept me, I'll just have to respect her decisions.

"This should have been my plan A" I thought to myself as I discreetly went into the court so as not to interrupt the intense argument going on making sure she didn't see me. As soon as I saw the back of her golden blonde hair I instantly felt relieved and so relaxed that I wondered if I also had that effect on her.

"...and that's why I believe that Mr Robinson here is not guilty of the crime that he allegedly committed" she ended her defense with such confidence that dared you to say otherwise, the lawyer on the opposing team had no words to say to defend his client and you could see in his eyes that he had already accepted defeat.

Throughout the finalizing process by the judge, the crowd stayed silent, suspense in their eyes. As he finished going over the case and called us to rise he spoke out his decision.

"With the given evidences provided to us by both lawyers, I have hereby made my decision, the accused Mr Robinson is hereby proven...not guilty of the offense alleged against him" the crowd roared in satisfaction although there were a few mumbles here and there.

I could feel the tension fade away from her shoulders at her umpteenth win, I felt pride swell up in my chest, she's the best at what she does, just like she always has been.

After she shook the hands at those who congratulated her on her win she was out the door and I got up to follow her fast on her heels.

As she was about to enter her car, I called out to her "CINDY!" she turned to look at who called, as soon as she recognized me she worked even faster to enter her car but I was prepared and sprinted to catch up with her and successfully blocked her entrance to the car.

I had never seen boiling...no scorching anger in someone's eyes that could compare with that that was in Cindy's eyes at her seeing me. "We need to talk" I said calmly which seemed to spite her more at how calm my voice was.

"I don't need to talk to...you" she growled

"But please let's not do this here" I implied to the crowd that was currently soaking up our private scene. She seemed to understand and nodded towards her car, motioning me to come in, i figured she didn't want to taint her reputation with a silly fight with her boyfriend, if I could even call myself that.

I entered her car as she drove us away from the court house, "I guess my car can wait" I thought to myself as I remembered I drove here with my own vehicle.

"I..." I begun my statement when she cut me off.

"I don't want to hear one word from you neutron, I'm driving you to our...your house, I don't need sheen and libby to see this, you only have two minutes" she explained.

I was happy she gave me an opportunity to explain myself but sad when she said 'your house' instead of 'our house'

We reached the house after ten minutes of a silent and awkward car ride. We entered and she instantly looked at me and said "One minute fifty nine seconds left".

"I'm so so so so so sorry, I don't believe I can justify my actions and I know you probably hate me, and you're right to, what I did was wrong and you didn't deserve it, I shouldn't have drunk that much when I knew I couldn't hold that number of shots and I'm sorry, I'm sorry for the press and how they've been all over you because I know how you like your privacy, and I'm sorry I'm the one that made you move out of the house we built together and I'm sorry about so many other things, and even if you don't forgive me I believed you deserved to know and I respect your decision either way" I finished my apology rant

To my surprise I saw tears in her eyes and I instantly went to comfort her.

"When did you become so romantically sweet, you big headed idiot" she looked at me with humor and happiness in her eyes. With that statement I smashed my lips against hers feeling nothing but relief and happiness. Feeling her soft lips move against mine made me feel at home.

I broke the kiss for the need of air my lungs desperately begged for, "You don't know how much I've missed you" I said stroking her hair

"I think I do, well I guess I need to tell Libby that I'm moving back in" I laughed into our next kiss.

That night, I finally had someone to wrap my arms around and to keep me warm. I went to sleep with a smile on my face and I can swear I could feel Cindy's smile too.

THE END.

 ** _AUTHOR'S NOTE_**

 ** _Thank you for taking your time to read this story, I didn't want it to be too long, just short and sweet. I hope this was satisfying enough. Again I really appreciate you reading this and please leave a review_**.


End file.
